Never ever press the red button
by Druida
Summary: (Aunque Pansy lo hizo). Para Aedea.
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: espero que mi Pansy sea tan odiosa como la de la rubia, la _originá_.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el «Amigo Invisible 2015» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

¡Hola **Aedea**! Bueno, pues resulta que me ha tocado a mí escribirte este año en el AI. La verdad que desde el primer momento decidí que las peticiones fácil y media no eran mucho para mí, porque ya había escrito sobre ello y pensaba que lo que acabaría haciendo sería repetirme. Además, tengo la sensación de que no estoy escribiendo nada que no haya tocado antes y que, en el fondo, no estoy siendo nada valiente.

Pero bueno. Espero que te guste.

* * *

 **NEVER EVER PRESS THE RED BUTTON**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Millicent cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y miró a su alrededor. Le dolían los pies y estaba realmente cansada, apenas había podido pegar ojo la noche anterior.

—Es imposible que Potter se presente —murmuró Daphne y lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todas lo oyeran. Hubo un breve murmullo de afirmación a su alrededor e, incluso, una risa de burla por parte de Pansy; Millicent apenas parpadeó.

Tenía la mirada fija unos metros más allá, donde iniciaba la larga cola para entrar en el tren. Donde unos funcionarios del Ministerio se aseguraban que no fueran un nacido de muggles ni Harry Potter. Era enfermizo, apenas un par de minutos antes habían arrastrado a una chica que debía de ser de cuarto. Y ella había gritado y pataleado y nadie había movido ni un músculo.

Como si en realidad nunca hubiese pasado.

—Necesito salir de aquí.

—¿Estás bien? —Notó la mano de Daphne sobre su hombro.

—Necesito ir al baño un momento —explicó negando levemente con la cabeza. Les estaban llamando por orden de curso y todavía quedaba media hora, según sus cálculos, para que llamaran a los de séptimo.

—Uhm, deja que te acompañe. —Daphne le sonrió, mostrando levemente los incisivos—. Chicas, nosotras vamos a ir un momento al baño.

—Sí, yo también necesito ir. —Sally-Anne, que había estado sentada sobre su baúl, se levantó—. Llevamos aquí siglos, ¿verdad?

Miró hacia Tracey y Pansy, que estaban sentadas las dos juntas en uno de sus baúles, con las cabezas bien juntas y leyendo una revista de moda. Millicent apretó los labios, en cierta manera también quería huir de ellas.

—No me vendría mal refrescarme —dijo Tracey bajando su revista y dejándola a un lado.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, vamos. —Pansy se incorporó, alisando la falda de su túnica con las manos en el proceso—. ¡Crabbe, Goyle, vigiladnos las cosas! —gritó señalando sus pertenencias y, sin esperar respuesta, se giró hacia ellas de nuevo.

Ambos chicos parecían un poco perdidos. Estaban igual de grandes y musculados que el año anterior, pero parecían poca cosa sin la compañía de Malfoy.

Daphne también debió de fijarse, porque expresó su preocupación por Draco en voz alta.

—Me escribió la semana pasada —replicó Pansy con un tono de superioridad. Como si el hecho de que fuera a ella a la que había escrito fuera una especie de logro—. Me dijo que vendría, pero que no lo haría en el tren. Ya sabéis… como tiene conexiones.

No necesitaba girarse para saber que estaba sonriendo y que había hinchado el pecho. Era más, no quería girarse para ver su sonrisita estúpida.

Empujó a uno de sexto («¡ten cuidado!») que estaba hablando con sus amigos en un tono confidencial y se encaminó directamente hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los baños. Estaba señalizado con un gran cartel de latón, en cuyo interior habían recortado la silueta de un mago y una bruja.

—Pues a mí me encantaría que Potter apareciera —comentó Pansy con voz tranquila una vez accedieron al pasillo—. Que vea por fin que el mundo no gira a su son, ¿sabéis lo que quiero decir? Seguro que se llevaría un escarmiento.

Se detuvo de golpe. Todo aquello la ponía muy nerviosa, parecía que mucho más que a sus amigas.

—Si Potter aparece no le van a castigar sin cenar, Pansy —dijo con voz aguda, mirándola fijamente y dando un par de pasos hacia ella—. Le van a matar. Ma-tar.

Ella la levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Ya sé eso, Bulstrode.

—Venga, chicas, no… —Daphne colocó una mano en cada una de ellas y sonrió—. Venga, no vamos a pelear por esto… ¿no?

Millicent retrocedió un par de pasos y la miró con furia.

—Es que «esto» es todo.

Sally-Anne abrió la boca para decir algo, pero debió de cambiar de opinión porque volvió a cerrarla rápidamente. Daphne parecía un poco triste. Se sintió desinflar y negó levemente la cabeza.

»Da igual. Dejadlo.

—No es culpa nuestra que estés _enamoradita perdida_ de Potter. Ni que seas una mestiza. Así que no lo pagues con nosotras, ¿vale? —le espetó Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

Millicent entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Aquella era la respuesta de Pansy a prácticamente todos los problemas que había tenido. Que le gustaba Potter y que era una mestiza. Y que era grande. Y gorda. Y fea. Y que su única oportunidad en la vida para ser feliz sería conseguir engañar a Crabbe o a Goyle para que se casara con ella.

—Eres… —susurró con un tono amenazante.

—Señoritas. —Una voz masculina detuvo por completo a Millicent, haciendo que se incorporara y se sonrojara aún más, si es que era posible. Era un hombre algo mayor, probablemente rondaría los cincuenta años, aunque aún se conservaba en buena forma—. Se supone que deberían estar esperando en el andén.

—Es que necesitábamos ir al baño —explicó Daphne utilizando su mejor voz de niña buena—. Solo será un momentito, de verdad.

El hombre las analizó un instante. Millicent bajó la mirada, incómoda y sintiéndose demasiado grande y torpe.

—¿Las cinco a la vez? —replicó el hombre con tono divertido—. Bueno, bueno. Vamos, vosotras id yendo, daros prisa. —Señaló a Daphne, Pansy, Sally-Anne y Tracey con el dedo.

Pansy sonrió descaradamente a Millicent antes de encabezar el camino.

—Buena suerte, mestiza —dijo con malicia.

Millicent se cruzó de brazos. No sabía por qué seguía aguantándola. Debería hundirle la cabeza en su almohada y esperar a que dejara de respirar. Seguro que podía hacerlo. Era mucho más fuerte que ella y, además, el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor.

—¿Qué quiere? —le espetó. En seguida se arrepintió. Probablemente aquel hombre era un funcionario del Ministerio y acabaría teniendo problemas (si es que no los tenía ya)—. Disculpe, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

No habló hasta que las chicas desaparecieron por la puerta del baño. Millicent se sintió tentada de reñirle por no apartar la vista de ellas hasta que se cerró la puerta.

—Perdona. —Volvió a mirarla y sonrió con cierto cansancio—. Me tenía que asegurar que no nos escucharían… vaya, pensé que nadie vendría.

Y sin decir más, metió una de sus manos dentro de su túnica.

Millicent también: buscó su varita, solo por si acaso. No se había dado cuenta antes, claro. El tipo era un poco raro. Llevaba una ropa algo sucia, con un lamparón de lo que podría haber sido café en el pecho. Y sobre uno de sus brazos llevaba la capa más fea que había visto en su vida. Capa que, al moverse en determinados ángulos, parecía absorber lo que había detrás de ella. Había estado tan sorprendida por su aparición y su tono seguro que…

—Yo… yo no me he atrevido a usarlo —explicó, sacando una especie de estuche de latón con un gran botón rojo sobre él—. Y le he oído decir a su amiga que conoce a Potter… y leí en el periódico que en el colegio había un qu-que se oponía a Él…

Millicent entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de pies a cabeza. El corazón le latía con fuerza, ¿qué…?

»Mira, no pulses el botón, ¿vale? No cuando estés con gente. No debería durar demasiado… tres o cuatro horas como máximo. Quizá más… ¿cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?

Le tendió el estuche.

—¿Qué…?

—Gracias —replicó él soltándolo sobre su mano libre. Millicent miró el objeto y parpadeó, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar—. ¡Y por la Resistencia!

El hombre se pasó la capa por encima de sus hombros, desapareciendo tras ella. La capa debía de ser vieja porque empezaba a fallar. Se podía vislumbrar su figura si sabías hacia dónde mirar. Esperó a que desapareciera, con el objeto tontamente en su mano.

—Esto es una broma…

* * *

Cuando entró en el baño todavía estaba conmocionada y no entendía demasiado bien que era lo que acababa de pasar. Pansy estaba mirándose en el espejo y peinándose con las manos y Daphne, apoyada en una de las paredes, tenía una expresión taciturna. Millicent la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se había enfrentado a Pansy.

Era una buena amiga.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le preguntó nada más verla, dando un par de pasos hacia delante.

Millicent negó con la cabeza.

—Tonterías, nada.

Miró hacia el espejo y sus ojos se encontraron frente a los de Pansy. Seguía con aquella sonrisita estúpida. Dejó el pequeño estuche a un lado y abrió el grifo. Colocó ambas manos debajo del grifo y se lavó la cara.

—¿Qué es esto?

Cuando abrió los ojos, aún con el agua chorreando, Pansy lo había cogido.

—¿Eso? —Millicent suprimió el impulso de gritarla y, pensándolo bien, era el momento ideal para molestarla un poco—. Eso que estás cogiendo es el asqueroso artefacto muggle.

Funcionó, claro. Pansy arrugó su nariz chata y apretó los labios.

—¿Y para qué sirve? —Pansy lo giró sobre sí mismo, observándolo con ojo crítico—. Qué feo es.

Y sin más, pulsó el botón rojo.

Millicent abrió la boca. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de gritar «¡cuidado!», pero luego cambió de opinión. No tenía claro que aquello fuera a hacer algo y, de hacerlo, sería divertido ver su reacción.

Evidentemente no pasó nada.

—¿Qué miras? —le espetó dejándolo de nuevo junto al lavamanos—. Vaya cosa más absurda.

Se secó la cara con la manga de su túnica y se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, Pansy, nada.

El ruido del tirar de la cisterna las interrumpió.

—¿Oís eso? —preguntó Daphne mientras la segunda cadena era accionada.

—¿Oír el qué? —Tracey salió de uno de los baños.

—Da igual, será mejor que volvamos —replicó Millicent con poca gana.

* * *

tbc.


	2. Diecinueve más uno años después

**DIECINUEVE MÁS UNO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

—Potter —susurró Pansy deteniéndose bruscamente frente a la puerta del baño e impidiendo salir al resto. El corazón de Millicent dio un salto e intentó ver lo mismo que Pansy, pero ella ya estaba cerrando la puerta—. Oh, Merlín, id para atrás. Para atrás, que no nos ha visto.

—¿Cómo que está Potter aquí? ¿Aquí? —repitió tontamente. El corazón le latía muy deprisa. Bueno, vale, quizá Potter si le gustaba. Pero, ¿a quién no le iba a gustar? Era valiente, guapo, un buen jugador de Quidditch y luchaba contra el mal y las injusticias.

Aunque fuera le generaba un poquito de simpatía.

—No pensaba que fuera a ser tan estúpido. —Pansy sacó su varita y esbozó una sonrisita—. Creo que podríamos contra ellos, somos cinco a dos.

—¿Ellos? —repitió Sally-Anne.

Millicent puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

—No, no vamos a hacerlo.

—Pansy, yo también creo que no es buena idea —dijo Daphne bajando de forma tentativa la mano que sostenía su varita—. Potter ha luchado contra adultos, contra el Señor Tenebroso, y ha salido con vida.

—No seas absurda, está entretenido. Es un buen plan.

—¿Qué plan? —gruñó Millicent.

Pansy le fulminó con la mirada.

—Salimos, les hechizamos y llamamos a algún carroñero.

—¿Es que no ves que es absurdo?

—Yo estoy dentro —dijo Tracey asintiendo. La voz le tembló levemente, pero parecía lo suficientemente segura de sí misma—. Seguro que nos premian o algo.

—Daphne, Sally-Anne —gimoteó Millicent en busca de apoyos.

—No voy a atacar a Potter —asintió Daphne—, no te preocupes.

—Pues entonces no os mováis de aquí —Pansy se libró de la mano de Daphne que la sujetaba con un manotazo. Luego las señaló con la varita, como advertencia, abrió la puerta y salió.

Tracey se escabulló detrás con ella, también con la varita en alto.

—Esto es una locura —musitó Sally-Anne abrazándose a sí misma—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio…?

—¡ _Petrificus Totalus_! —se oyó al otro lado de la puerta. Un grito de susto, femenino, les puso la piel de gallina. Millicent notó la mano de Daphne alrededor de la suya, como intentando darle ánimos.

—¡ _Confundo_!

—¡ _Protego_!

—Esto es absurdo. —Millicent sacó su varita y salió fuera del baño.

El pequeño corredor estaba prácticamente vacío. De no ser por Pansy, Tracey, la Weasley… espera, no. Frunció el ceño, se parecían. Debían de tener una altura parecida y el mismo cabello. Largo y completamente liso, pelirrojo. Pero sus caras…

—¡ _Protego_! —la chica prácticamente lo gritó, sujetando su mano derecha con la izquierda para evitar desestabilizarse. Notó que la miraba, con una mezcla de pánico y sorpresa—. ¡Ayuda, se han vuelto locas!

—¡ _Stupefy_! —insistió Pansy. Tracey cada vez estaba más lejos del enfrentamiento. ¿Estaba corriendo en busca de… ayuda?

Bajó la vista hacia abajo, hacia el bulto que debía de ser Potter y apretó los labios. Si se quedaba quieta… no, no podía. Y ni siquiera era una cuestión de que fuera Potter. Si se quedaba quieta sería su cómplice.

—Ya basta. —Se colocó detrás de Pansy y la agarró con fuerza por la cintura, asegurando sus brazos dentro del abrazo, y la levantó sin grandes dificultades.

—¡Merlín, Bulstrode! —chilló y pataleó. Al otro lado del pasillo Tracey la miró con sorpresa, se volteó y salió corriendo aún con más energía.

—Vete —le dijo a la chica.

Ella las miró y luego bajó la vista a _Potter_.

—¿Quién demonios es esa chiflada? —replicó entrecerrando los ojos e ignorando la orden de Millicent, acercándose al chico—. _Finite_.

Para su propio alivio, se movió sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Sacó rápidamente su varita y levantó el rostro hacia ellas con expresión desafiante.

—No es Potter —observó Sally-Anne, aunque no hiciera falta.

Todo su parecido que existía era que los dos eran moreno, así que Millicent liberó de su abrazo a Pansy. Los dos muchachos se echaron instintivamente hacia atrás y levantaron sus varitas.

—Perra —gruñó girando la cabeza hacia Millicent e ignorándolos.

—¿Estás mal de la puta cabeza?

—Chicas.

—¡Ni siquiera se parecen!

—¡Te dije que no intervinieras! —insistió ella levantando el rostro. Estaban muy cerca, tanto que darle un puñetazo sería terriblemente fácil. Apretó los puños.

—Yo si fuera vosotros me largaría —aconsejó Sally-Anne con voz conciliadora.

—¿Qué nos larguemos? —repitió el chico.

—No, de eso nada. ¿Qué es eso de ir atacando a la gente? ¿Qué maldita mosca os ha picado? —La chica negó con la cabeza—. No, de eso nada. Teddy…

—Sí, ve. Yo me quedo.

—No, tú no vas a ninguna parte…

Millicent agarró con fuerza del brazo de Pansy, impidiendo que la siguiera.

—Déjalo ya, Pansy —pidió Daphne—. Y tú, Ted… Teddy. No… no se lo tengáis en cuenta. Ya sabes cómo están las cosas, ¿verdad? La gente está un poco nerviosa.

—¿Nerviosa? —repitió él frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De qué curso eres? ¿De sexto? Quizá sería bueno que fueras saliendo para que no manden a todo el mundo a buscarte y eso.

—Segundo. De la academia de aurores —replicó él sonriendo con cierta acritud—. Ahora, haz el favor de no moverte de dónde estás.

—Guau, Pan-Pan —se burló Millicent soltándola.

—Ellas no nos representan —explicó Sally-Anne—. De hecho, os hemos salvado. Podrías ser un poco más… menos…

Teddy arqueó una ceja y Sally-Anne cerró la boca.

—Mira, no he hecho nada malo —intervino Pansy cruzándose de brazos—. Hay una orden de arresto contra Potter. Ha sido un malentendido, nad…

—Perdona, ¿qué?

—Pensé que eras él. De verdad, de espaldas y con la chica pelirroja…

—¿Una orden de arresto?

—¿No lees el periódico? —Pansy se giró y sonrió con prepotencia—. ¿Os lo podéis creer?

Teddy frunció el ceño, aún con su varita en alto. Abrió la boca, como para decir algo, y en seguida volvió a cerrarla. Evidentemente, Pansy aprovechó aquel momento de debilidad para iniciar su ataque verbal.

—Vamos, muchacho. Te vas a meter en más líos de los que piensas solo por estar apuntándonos con la varita. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? ¿De quién soy amiga? Haznos un favor a todos y lárgate con tu noviecita.

Millicent giró la cabeza, avergonzada por su actitud. Tragó saliva y achicó los ojos, incrédula.

¿Eso era…?

»Antes de que se vaya con otro —seguía Pansy—. En serio, esa chica está por encima de tus posibilidades.

—Pansy…

—Déjalo. Mira, chico…

Millicent colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Pansy para llamar su atención.

—¿No querías atrapar a Potter? —le preguntó. La incredibilidad se había ido para dejar un profundo sentimiento de satisfacción. Ya se preocuparía más tarde de si se había dado un golpe en la cabeza—. Hala, todo tuyo.

Señaló con la cabeza hacia el túnel.

Fue un momento mágico. Pansy se giró con energía y su brazo se quedó congelado a medio camino. Daphne chilló. Potter se detuvo a cinco pies de ellas y frunció el ceño. De no ser por la cicatriz, alargada y brillante en el centro de su frente, Millicent no sabía si lo habría reconocido. Estaba mayor, mucho más.

Detrás suya, como no, le acompañaban Weasley y Granger. Y la chica pelirroja.

—¡Cáspita! —le susurró a Pansy con maldad. Ella la miró. Tenía los labios muy apretados y parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no empezar a decir palabrotas.

—Tío —dijo la chica pelirroja—, son…

—Bulstrode —dijo Potter frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Millicent abrió la boca. Pansy soltó una risotada.

—¡Cáspita! —se burló.

—Es imposible —replicó Granger, sacando su varita y apuntándolas.

Abrió la boca. Parecía que lo apropiado era decir «Potter». Sin duda sería algo que habría dicho Malfoy. Pero Pansy la interrumpió.

—Baja esa cosa, no sea que te vayas a hacer daño, bonita.

—¿A ti no te enseñaron tus padres a callarte?

(X)

—Parecen de verdad —susurró Daphne a sus espaldas—. Y no creo que esto sea un sueño.

—En todo caso una pesadilla.

(X)

—Harry…

—Llévate a Victoire para que coja el tren. Nosotros nos encargamos desde ahora.

Teddy bajó un poco la varita y las miró.

—¿De qué las conoces?

Harry le miró, aún con la expresión un poco descompuesta.

—Obedece.

* * *

—¿No creerás que es posible?

—Hermione, es difícil imitar la estupidez crónica de Parkinson.

—Ya, pero…

—¿Y si es una poción rejuvenecedora que ha salido mal?

—Eso… sorprendentemente tiene lógica.

Hermione suspiró y giró la cabeza. Y ella pensando que iba a tener tiempo para aburrirse ahora que Rose iba a ir a Hogwarts.

* * *

—¿Creéis que deberíamos decir algo? —preguntó Millicent.

—Creo que deberíamos correr —aportó Sally-Anne.

—¿No creéis que Granger está muy gorda?

—¿Tú qué tienes en la cabeza?

—Bueno, en general parecen todos muy mayores…

—¡Daphne!

Millicent dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y giró la cabeza hacia Potter, Granger y Weasley. Parecían estar hablando entre ellos, tan nerviosos como ellas mismas. Tragó saliva y habló.

»Uno de septiembre de 1997 —anunció cruzándose de brazos. Ellos levantaron las miradas al unísono.

—2017 —respondió Weasley—. Vamos, sí, la misma fecha pero…

—Te han entendido, Ron.

—¿Y ahora qué?— espetó Pansy cruzándose de brazos y levantando la barbilla.

—Creo que lo más lógico sería ir a un lugar donde podamos hablar. La oficina de aurores.

* * *

Fuera de los baños, la diferencia fue algo más que palpable. Y no solo porque ni Crabbe ni Goyle estaban allí, esperando con sus baúles. Los padres se agolpaban para despedir a sus hijos frente al tren, en lugar de quedarse en un segundo plano observando en silencio. Había risas, sonrisas. Y no había funcionarios del ministerio registrando a los jóvenes.

—Vete a buscar a Ginny, Hermione. Os esperamos en el aparcamiento.

Granger le apretó levemente el brazo a Weasley antes de separarse del grupo. Apenas unos instantes después, se había perdido entre la multitud.

—¿Y por qué estamos yendo con ellos? Es absurdo.

—Oh, Pansy… —empezó Daphne.

—Por desgracia para ti, Parkinson —intervino Weasley con tono divertido—, tengo permiso del Jefe de Aurores para maldecirte y llevarte a rastras en caso de hacer falta.

Pansy frunció el ceño y Millicent no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Unos pasos más adelante que ellas se oyó la risa queda de Weasley.

—Estoy pensando que las voy a llevar yo en el coche —comentó Potter—. Llevad a Ginny y a los niños a mi casa y luego Hermione y tú venís directos al Ministerio.

—Ginny se va a mosquear, colega.

—Ya —replicó él sin poner demasiada emoción en sus palabras. Weasley le palmeó el hombro, como si quisiera darle ánimos.

—¿Quieres que avise a alguien? Como a B…

—Merlín —murmuró Sally-Anne, deteniendo al grupo y provocando que todas las miradas acabaran en ella. Tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos desorbitados, como si acabase de ver a un fantasma—. Es verdad.

Millicent siguió su mirada. Durante un instante no supo qué era lo que estaba buscando. Y entonces Malfoy apareció en su visión.

Si no fuera porque tenía a un Potter y a un Weasley mucho más viejos justo a su vera habría pensado que Lucius Malfoy estaba pasando una mala racha. Pero no, era Draco. Vestido de escrupuloso negro y con el cabello repeinado. Y…

—¿Malfoy se está quedando calvo? —preguntó en voz alta. Aunque no hacía realmente falta. El nacimiento de su pelo en las sienes había retrocedido unos cuantos centímetros.

Weasley ahogó una risilla complacida que acabó sonando como una pedorreta. Pansy, por supuesto, se cruzó de brazos y se colocó en medio de la imagen lejana de Draco y de ella. Como si pudiera protegerlo de su observación.

(Y a su cabello con él).

—Habría que verte a ti, gorda estúpida —le espetó.

—¡Parkinson! —exclamó Potter.

Sally-Anne jadeó con sorpresa.

—Eres… eres… —Apretó los puños y tomó aire. Pansy arqueó las cejas y sonrió con superioridad.

—Bueno, es suficiente, sigamos —dijo Potter.

—Siempre tan elocuente. No sé si desear que tus hijos hayan heredado esa cualidad de ti o de Goyle.

Weasley, sin intentar ya disimularlo, se empezó a reír como un loco.

—Así no me ayudas, Ron.

—Yo… yo… de verdad…

—¿Astoria?

La voz de Daphne rompió la tensión de la escena. Se había movido casi hasta la altura de Pansy y miraba al frente. Justo a Malfoy, a la mujer que estaba junto a él. Agarrándolo del brazo.

Pansy se giró bruscamente y ahogó un gritito de incredibilidad.

—No… —empezó Pansy con un timbre vibrante.

—No —repitió Daphne caminando hacia delante.

—Bueno, ya está bien. —Potter se colocó en una posición intermedia y agarró del brazo a Daphne—. Nos vamos.

Ella levantó la mirada. Parecía bastante impresionada.

—Pero es mi hermana pequeña —explicó antes de volver a girarse hacia ellos.

—Tienes dos opciones, Greengrass. Puedes venir andando o te puedo llevar en volandas. Tú decides.

No respondió y Potter debió interpretar eso como que estaba de acuerdo en ir con ellos, por lo que tiró de Daphne mientras caminaba. Weasley se quedó atrás y cerró la marcha.

Millicent miró una vez más y le pareció que Malfoy la miraba.

—Señor Potter —intervino Sally-Anne—, ¿qué pasa con Tracey?

* * *

El Ministerio de Magia era casi como lo recordaban de su época. Con grandes galerías y repleto de gente con demasiada prisa o demasiado ocupada. Quizá solo había un cambio importante: un enorme cristal grueso en medio del atrio que se veía desde lo lejos.

Sin embargo, Potter no estaba de humor para hacerles una visita guiada. Saludó brevemente a la gente que se encontraba y les indicó subir al primer ascensor que encontraron. Directos a la Oficina de Aurores.

—Buenos días, jefe Potter —saludó la que debía de ser la secretaria del departamento. Una señora mayor, con el rostro arrugado y un gracioso moño en la nuca.

—Buenos días, señora Bishopper —respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Tiene algo para mí?

—En su mesa, jefe.

Miró a las chicas y frunció levemente el ceño al llegar a Millicent. Deseó ser un poco más pequeña, lo justo para esconderse entre las demás y esquivar su mirada.

»¿Quiere que llame a alguien, jefe?

—No. Vendrá el auror Weasley y su mujer con una chica, hágalos pasar. Y, uhm, consígame cinco sillas más.

Potter golpeó levemente la mesa de la seora Bishopper con los nudillos antes de entrar en uno de los despachos. Sobre la puerta entreabierta se podía leer:

«Harry J. Potter

Jefe de Aurores».

* * *

tbc.


	3. Otro capítulo más

**OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS**

—Imposible —murmuró Pansy.

—Parece que nada lo es —replicó con acritud Daphne, entrando en el despacho.

Millicent había entrado una vez allí antes. Cuando era mucho, mucho más pequeña. Había ido al ministerio con su abuela y se habían detenido allí porque quería hablar con el que había sido Jefe de Aurores. El despacho tampoco había cambiado mucho. Era un espacio grande, con una ventana al fondo que mostraba un lugar soleado. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Había recortes de periódico en una de las paredes y fotos personales encima de la mesa.

—Sentaros —pidió Potter, tomado asiento al otro lado de la mesa—. Y, ahora, contádmelo todo.

—En realidad sabemos tan poco como usted, señor Potter —empezó Sally-Anne tomando uno de los asientos. Daphne se había acercado al otro y, tras mirar a Millicent, se había sentado a su lado.

—Oh, por favor —interrumpió Pansy—. ¿Señor Potter? ¿De verdad? Este es el pringado que iba con nosotros a clase, Perks. No te confundas.

—Pansy, no creo que sea…

—Parkinson. —Potter se recostó en su silla y colocó sus brazos sobre su abdomen—. Te aseguro que el desprecio es mutuo, pero si queremos solucionar esto lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar dejar de lado todo y trabajar juntos para solucionarlo. Si es que eres de verdad Parkinson.

Ella le miró. Era una mirada rara, casi vacía. Como si no supiera como encararlo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando entramos en el baño estábamos en 1997 —siguió Sally-Anne—. Íbamos a tomar el tren para ir al colegio. Cuando salimos… estaban estos chicos. Teddy y Victoire. Pansy la confundió con Ginny Weasley y dedujo que él debías de ser tú. Quería…

—Oh, serás perra.

—Pansy. —Daphne se volteó hacia ella, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Lo demás ya lo sabe. Sabes.

Potter asintió. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, como si estuviera muy concentrado.

—¿Y nada más? Un hechizo inventado o que haya salido mal, un giratiempos… ¿queréis hacerme creer que en el baño de las chicas del andén 7 y ¾ hay escondido un portal temporal?

Millicent frunció el ceño. Sí que había algo más.

—El botón rojo.

—¿Perdona?

—El botón rojo que Pansy pulsó. —Lo sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y lo mostró.

—Tú dejaste que lo pulsara —la acusó en el acto, señalándola.

—Pero eso es imposible —replicó Daphne—. Dijiste que era muggle.

Clavó los ojos en el suelo, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—No creo que fuera muggle… Merlín, no sé lo que es.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Potter se levantó y se acercó a Millicent para coger el pequeño aparato. Lo miró un momento antes de abrir la puerta y decir—: Señora Bishopper, necesito que mande a Bones a mi despacho. Cuanto antes.

»¿De dónde lo sacaste, Millicent?

—Me lo dio un hombre.

—No seas tan escueta, no estás en ningún lío.

—No sé más. Fue el hombre que nos asaltó en el pasillo —añadió mirando a Daphne—. Oyó decir a Pansy que era una mestiza y que… pensaba que formaba parte de vuestra Orden de Dumbledore. Dijo que no duraría mucho, tres o cuatro horas.

—¿Y dejaste que pulsara eso?

—Ejército de Dumbledore —corrigió Potter ignorando a Pansy.

—Ejército… lo que sea. Me dijo que no lo usara con gente y que no duraría demasiado y… y no sé si algo más.

Potter giró el botón.

»No creerás que eso nos trajo, ¿no?

—Nunca había oído de nada parecido.

—Dijo que pertenecía a una resistencia.

La puerta sonó débilmente.

—Pasa —ordenó Potter.

Era una mujer. Era bajita, pelirroja y únicamente tenía un ojo bueno. El otro era una esfera grande y brillante, muy parecida a la que llevaba Ojoloco Moody, de color rosa y atravesada por unas cicatrices plateadas. Era difícil no quedarse mirándola.

—No jodas —dijo nada más entrar.

—Susan.

—¿Esto es de verdad? —Colocó una mano encima del hombro de Millicent y lo palmeó con energía. Como si fueran viejas amigas, aunque a Millicent lo único que le apetecía era soltarse y retroceder—. Qué pintas se llevaban, ¿eh?

—Necesito que mires el interior de esto.

—Hemos estado apostando fuera si eran de verdad o no. Pero si ya lo sabes no puedes apostar, ¿eh?

—¿Quieres tomártelo en serio, Susan?

—Espera —interrumpió Pansy—. ¿Susan Bones? ¿Como la Susan Bones del colegio? ¿La de las trencitas?

—Ignórala —pidió Potter.

Se encogió de hombros antes de tomar el botón entre sus manos.

—Tenga cuidado de no pulsarlo —pidió Sally-Anne—. Puede ser peligroso.

—¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando?

—Dicen que puede ser lo que las trajo hasta aquí. ¿Ves algún mecanismo?

Susan apartó la mirada y les echó un vistazo antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Nada, está hueco. —Le agarró un mechón de pelo a Millicent—. Deberías echarte mascarilla, tienes el pelo fatal. ¿Quieres que lo lleve al Nivel 9?

—¿Y no volver a saber nada de él? No, se lo daré a Hermione para que lo analice, quizá nos dé alguna respuesta.

—¿Y qué te pasó, Bones? ¿Te echaron ácido en la cara o algo?

Bones se apartó un poco de Millicent y su ojo rosa se agrandó y empequeñeció, haciendo un ruido raro en el proceso.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —preguntó señalándose la cara. O casi, porque su brazo derecho se quedó a medio camino y el dedo índice acabó apuntando a una pared—. Verás, uno de los seguidores de Voldemort decidió que sería divertido. Fue en el cuarto piso, ¿sabes? Justo frente a la biblioteca. Al principio podía oír los gritos de la batalla, luego solo podía oír los míos.

»Fue poco a poco y te aseguro de que se lo pasó muy bien. Solo usó magia negra, quería asegurarse de que jamás sanara… si es que conseguía sobrevivir. Cuando me encontraron, los medimagos les dijeron a mis padres que no creían que podría llegar a despertarme y que, si lo hacía, probablemente no sería más que un vegetal. ¿Quieres que sea más específica o con esto te vale?

La expresión divertida de Pansy se había disuelto. Bajó un poco la mirada y apretó los labios. La habitación estaba sumida en el silencio.

»Eso pensaba. ¿Entonces qué, Jefe?

Potter no respondió en el acto. Tenía la mirada perdida, como si algo acabara de pasársele por la cabeza.

»¿Jefe? —insistió Bones mirándole.

—¿Y si lo evitásemos? —replicó él levantando la mirada. Bones parpadeó. Lo hizo a destiempo entre su ojo bueno y el rosa. No respondió, simplemente se quedó quieta, mirándolo—. Piénsalo, Susan. Si realmente son del pasado… podrían. Si realmente van a volver…

—¿Y qué coño quieres que haga? ¿Una lista? —Parecía divertida, como si realmente no se lo tomara en serio. Millicent apretó sus puños. Solo quería volver. No sabía si realmente… bueno, si realmente quería saber. Ni siquiera sabía si se creía que estaban en su propio futuro.

—Es una idea estupenda. Coge todos los registros de las muertes, de la batalla sobre todo. Quizá podamos evitarlas… —Potter se giró hacia ellas—. Supongo que desde el colegio no podréis hacer gran cosa. Pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

—Estoy en ello, Jefe —asintió Bones, cerrando la puerta a su paso con bastante energía.

—Date prisa, creo que no cuentan con mucho tiempo —añadió Potter cuando estaba saliendo.

—Yo no voy a hacer una mierda —dijo Pansy sonriendo—. Por mí, cada nacido de muggles muerto es un triunfo.

—Pansy, no digas esas cosas —pidió Daphne.

—Es la verdad. Por mí, Potter, te llevaríamos de vuelta para que Quién Tú Ya Sabes pudiera acabar contigo. Tanto con el futuro como con el presente.

Potter esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me dices nada que no sepa, Parkinson. —Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, entre las dos sillas, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero espero que Greengrass y Perks acepten. Millicent va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible y sé que sois buenas mujeres.

* * *

Millicent parpadeó. El corazón se le paró, durante un instante. ¿Estaba contenta? ¿Por qué no le preguntaba su opinión?

Pansy se colocó entre ella y Potter.

—No. No vas a usarnos.

—¿Yo no tengo opinión? —preguntó.

Potter la miró con cierta sorpresa.

—Bueno, pensé que querrías evitar lo que le pasó a Susan. Es tu amiga, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Mi amiga? —repitió—. Yo… no…

—Millicent, no dejes que te líe.

—¿Ahora no soy una vaca estúpida? —le preguntó enfadada. Pansy parpadeó.

—No será nada peligroso, lo prometo. Como mucho avisar a algunas personas de lo que les va a pasar. Podríais enviar alguna lechuza. Poco más.

—Puede contar conmigo, señor Potter.

—Yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada malo a Bones —asintió Daphne—. Ni a nadie.

—Bien. Vale, sí, estoy dentro —asintió Millicent.

Pansy dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Odiaba aquel futuro. Pero, sobre todo, ¿dónde estaba Tracey?

* * *

—Y eso es todo. —Tracey miró fijamente a Draco Malfoy. No era como lo recordaba. Estaba mayor, tenía arrugas, unas profundas ojeras y empezaba a faltarle pelo. Aun así, había en algo en él que le recordaba a aquel chico prepotente e interesante que ella conocía. Quizá era su actitud o su forma de ser, no lo sabía.

Él giró la cabeza hacia Goyle. Goyle siempre había sido el guapo entre los dos. Entre él y Crabbe, claro. Aunque también el más tonto. grande

—¿La creemos?

—Tú dijiste que viste a Millicent.

—Sí, pero estaba con Potter. —Malfoy negó levemente con la cabeza—. Quizá estaban en una misión o algo. O era todo un truco.

Tracey parpadeó sin saber muy bien dónde meterse. Estaban en una casa, un piso, en una calle perdida de Londres. Había mirado por la ventana y lo único que había visto era un callejón y más tejados. No estaba atada, pero la expresión de ambos hombres la asustaba.

Le costaba creer que fuera cierto.

—¿Nos deshacemos de ella?

Tracey jadeó, de pronto estaba asustada. Malfoy nunca le haría daño, ¿verdad?

—¿Y desaprovechar la posibilidad de que sea verdad? No, por supuesto que no.

»Llama a los demás. Pansy, Perks, Nott, Zabini, Greengrass y, claro está, Davis.

Tracey levantó bruscamente la cabeza. ¿Por qué no a Millicent? ¿O a Vincent?

—Y…

—Vete ya, Goyle.

* * *

—Estos son todos los archivos. —Susan dejó la tercera caja sobre el mostrador de Potter—. No pueden llevárselo todo, ¿cómo elegimos?

Potter pasó la mano por la caja y la palmeó.

—No lo sé.

—¿Al azar? —propuso Pansy con tono de burla.

—Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en la batalla. Cosas pequeñas, que no las ponga en peligro.

—Quiero conocer a mi yo del futuro —continuó Pansy, cruzándose de brazos.

Potter levantó la cabeza de una de las cajas que estaba abriendo y la miró fijamente.

—No te vas a callar, ¿verdad?

Pansy sonrió e inclinó un poco la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entiéndelo, Potter. Solo tengo un poco de curiosidad.

Potter dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me parece justo. Os responderemos a una pregunta. Pero solo a una.

Pansy parpadeó con cierta sorpresa.

—Espera, ¿de verdad?

—Sí, venga. —Potter asintió y sonrió, intentando trasmitir cierta seguridad a las chicas—. Pero pensad que no conocemos vuestras vidas por completo y que habrá cosas que no sepamos.

—¿Cuándo empezó a salir Draco Malfoy con mi hermana?

Pansy bufó.

—Yo… eh… —Potter miró a Bones y ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿El año después de la caída de Voldemort? Perdona, no estoy muy seguro…

Daphne asintió.

—El año después —confirmó Bones, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Me acuerdo del cambio, de estar soltero a empezar a salir con ella. Parecía otra persona.

Potter frunció el ceño. Probablemente preguntándose cómo sabía Bones aquello. Lo mismo hizo Daphne, evidentemente a disgusto por la revelación.

Millicent se miró las palmas de las manos. ¿Quería saber algo de su futuro? Desde luego no quería que le confirmaran que era una solterona que vivía con sus siete gatos en un diminuto apartamento.

—¿Mi madre sigue con vida? —El corazón de Millicent dio un salto. La madre de Sally-Anne era nacida de muggles, igual que su nana.

—¿Susan?

—Dadme un segundo —pidió cerrando su ojo bueno. El rosa se clavó en una de las cajas repletas de archivos y, durante un instante, pareció que se había quedado atascada. Entonces abrió el ojo y asintió levemente—. Ningún Perks en los archivos.

—Eso significa que ni la mataron ni desapareció durante la guerra —aclaró Potter, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sally-Anne también sonrió. Millicent no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero al preguntar había contenido el aliento.

—¿Y mi na… abuela? Sandra Bulstrode.

—Sandy murió hace un par de años —respondió Bones sin necesidad de comprobar ningún archivo—. En su casa, rodeada de sus seres queridos.

Las palabras de Bones no fueron tan reconfortantes como ella podría haber pensado. Su nana la había criado, prácticamente, y la idea de que siempre estaría allí se había afianzado en su corazón.

Negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Eso es bueno. —Intentó sonreír.

—Solo quedas tú, Parkinson. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Pansy levantó la cabeza y le sostuvo a Potter la mirada unos instantes.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer que Quién Tú Ya Sabes acabe contigo?

El pecho de Potter se desinfló.

—Incorregible.

—Ey, lo has prometido. Has prometido respondernos.

—¿Quieres que la saque de aquí, Jefe?

Potter volvió a mirarla. Fue una mirada dura, seria y que Millicent jamás había visto en sus ojos.

—Sí. Estoy harto de ella.

Pansy no protestó ni luchó. Simplemente se levantó cuando Bones se paró frente a ella y se dejó llevar fuera.

—Bien, sigamos… ¿quién tiene mejor letra? —preguntó Potter ofreciéndoles un tinta, pluma y pergamino.

Sally-Anne levantó nerviosa la mano.

* * *

Tracey miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose un poco cohibida. Estaban sentados en una gran mesa redonda (que Malfoy había hecho aparecer con un toque de varita). A su alrededor estaba los que se suponían sus amigos del colegio. Únicamente faltaba Bulstrode. Estaban más mayores, más gordos. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido.

—Siempre has sido una tardona, Davis —dijo con cierto fastidio Zabini.

—Desde luego eso es lo más importante de todo esto —replicó Nott mirándola fijamente—. Que Davis es una tardona, no que esté delante de nosotros. Como cuando tenía quince años.

—Diecisiete —se apresuró a corregir. Nott la miró y frunció el ceño, haciendo un gesto vago.

—¿Para qué nos has llamado, Draco? —intervino Pansy en tono conciliador.

—Es una oportunidad —explicó mirándolos uno a uno—. Si realmente es del pasado, tal y como dice, quizá pueda regresar a él. Y, quizá, queráis mandaros un mensaje a vuestros yo de cuando teníamos diecisiete años.

La idea caló entre ellos. Tracey pudo ver sin esforzarse como sus rostros se iluminaban y la bombilla se les encendían.

»Goyle, por favor.

Goyle se levantó y cogió una bandeja llena de pergaminos, plumas y tinta y fue repartiéndola entre los asistentes.

—¿Dónde está Millicent? —preguntó Tracey, más consciente que nunca de que no estaba allí.

—A ella la avisaremos después, cuando tengas todas las cartas. Si le gusta la idea, le llevarás también una carta.

—Y si no le gusta —le interrumpió Pansy cogiendo uno de los pergaminos—, irá corriendo a decírselo a Potter y tendremos que entregarte. Pero ya tendrás nuestros mensajes.

—¿No ganamos? —preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sí, sí que ganamos —replicó Nott.

—Pero has dicho…

Pansy suspiró.

—Escucha, Potter venció. Y con él ganamos todos. Aunque no todos lo sabíamos entonces, ¿de acuerdo? —El tono de Pansy no daba lugar a protestas, así que asintió—. Muy bien, manos a la obra.

Apenas se pusieron a ello, la puerta se abrió. Tracey giró la cabeza hacia allí y sintió que el corazón le daba un salto. Era ella, tenía que serlo. Tenía el cabello más oscuro de lo que lo había tenido nunca y una elegante túnica que se ceñía bien a su cuerpo. Aún tenía línea, al menos una mucho mejor que la de Pansy.

Ella, la Tracey mayor, se detuvo de golpe al verla y frunció el ceño.

—¿Esto es de verdad? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Tracey, la joven, asintió.

—Draco lo piensa —explicó Pansy.

—Y estamos escribiendo cartas para nuestros yos de diecisiete años —añadió Goyle girándose hacia ella.

Tracey parpadeó, ciertamente sorprendida.

—¿Diecisiete, has dicho? —Y sin esperar respuesta, se giró en redondo y se desapareció.

Pansy apretó los labios y negó levemente la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando la Tracey adulta volvió, la joven ya tenía tres cartas frente a ella. La de Daphne, la de Draco y la de Zabini. Tracey estaba segura de que Goyle no había escrito más que una línea y miraba el papel con el ceño fruncido.

—Aquí está —dijo Tracy entrando en la habitación como un huracán y dejó una caja negra sobre la mesa—. Esto es lo que quiero decirte.

—¿Pero qué…? —Tracey se levantó de su sitio y acercó la caja hacia ella para poder abrirla. Dentro solo había recortes del Profeta. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres un mensaje de tu yo adulta? Prueba este: sálvalo.

Pansy soltó un profundo suspiro y se tapó la cara con la mano. Tracey, la joven, apenas era capaz de apartar los ojos de la imagen en blanco y negro de Severus Snape. Él levantó una ceja acusadora. Tomó aire antes de levantar la cabeza y asentir levemente.

* * *

Millicent releyó la lista en voz baja. Tenía veinte nombres con escasos detalles que pudieran ayudarles. Tenían que aprendérselos de memoria por si los papeles no llegaban con ellas.

A su lado, Daphne murmuraba nombres de corrido. Algunos le sonaban y otros no. Sally-Anne se había sentado en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, y se balanceaba con los ojos cerrados. Era increíble que aquello fuera real. Volvió los ojos a su pergamino.

—Es una locura —manifestó golpeándolo contra sus rodillas—. Es imposible aprenderse todo esto.

—Chiss —gruñó Sally-Anne abriendo ligeramente un ojo. Daphne esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te lo imaginas? Salvar a uno solo. Hacer esa diferencia.

Sonaba emocionada. Más de lo normal, como si aquella tarea le diera un significado diferente, importante.

—¿Cuánto creeréis que tardaremos en volver?

—Faltan veinte minutos para que den las cuatro horas.

—¿Y si no funciona? —preguntó, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Daphne negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Seguro que eso no va a pasar. No puede si ya estamos aquí, ¿no? Volveremos.

Millicent asintió y volvió los ojos al pergamino. El nombre de Fred Weasley danzaba frente a la palabra «aplastado, séptimo piso frente a la Sala de los Menesteres». Lo conocía y sabía que, cuando volvieran (si es que lo hacían), estaría allí. Vivito y coleando. Y solo ellas serían capaces de hacer algo al respecto.

Y lo único que tenía que hacer era aprenderse su estúpido nombre. Junto al del resto.

—Eso…

Se interrumpió al oír la voz fuerte de Granger a través de la puerta.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Cómo? —le chilló. Y se oyó perfectamente a pesar de las barreras arquitectónicas.

—Oh, vamos, no es para tanto —se defendió Potter con voz autoritaria, abriendo la puerta de su despacho—. A Susan y a mí nos pareció una buena idea.

Granger entró en la habitación sin tan siquiera mirarlas. Pero eso no le evitó arrancarle el pergamino a Millicent de las manos y tirarlo a la papelera de latón de la oficina.

—Cualquiera diría que a estas alturas de la vida serías más inteligente, Harry —replicó poniendo la papelera justo frente a Daphne. Ella no tardó ni un instante en echar su papel.

—Podemos salvar vidas. Podemos salvar a Fred. Y Lupin y a Tonks.

—¿A qué coste? —replicó Hermione cogiéndole el papel a Sally-Anne (que tenía la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa) y tirándolo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse hizo que Millicent girara la cabeza. Weasley había entrado en el despacho tan en silencio que apenas se le había escuchado.

—No te entiendo.

—¡Tus hijos, desgraciado! —replicó ella golpeándole con la papelera y soltándola. Potter la agarró. Parecía bastante sorprendido.

—Hermione piensa que todo lo que cambien del pasado nos repercutirá. Quizá… si Fred vive Rose deje de hacerlo.

Parecía derrotado. Como si lo que estaba diciendo le retorciera las entrañas. Potter aguantó el golpe con una expresión un tanto perpleja.

—Cualquiera diría que tenías más experiencia en los viajes temporales —añadió Granger mirándolas y sacando su varita—. Creo que… voy a… Tengo que borrarles la memoria. ¿Dónde está Parkinson?

—¿Habéis encontrado a Tracey? —preguntó Daphne, aclarándose la garganta. Estaba pálida, casi como un muerto, y reclinada en su asiento como si aquel gesto tuviera alguna capacidad de protección sobre ella.

La pregunta pareció desconcertar a Granger por un instante.

—No, ni rastro. Lo siento.

Millicent no supo si lo decía por su memoria o por no haberla podido encontrar. Sea como fuere, no tuvo mucho tiempo para poder pensarlo.

* * *

tbc.

(Aunque tampoco mucho, porque solo queda un mini epílogo xD).


	4. (Que se preocupen otros del futuro)

**(QUE SE PREOCUPEN OTROS DEL FUTURO)**

Granger estaba allí, apuntándola con su varita. Y en un instante, en el siguiente, estaban solas con un hombre al que Millicent había visto una única vez en su vida. Sabía que era el Jefe de aurores Robards y que había asistido a la última cena de Navidad que había organizado su abuela. Entreabrió los labios, casi sorprendida, al verlo exactamente como lo recordaba.

Con el rostro alargado, media melena encanecida y sujeta por una diminuta coleta y unas graciosas gafas redondas.

Él apenas era capaz de parpadear.

—¿Qué…?

Evidentemente, no se lo explicaron.

* * *

Pansy apareció diez minutos después en la misma oficina. Iba acompañada de un auror, quién frunció el ceño al verlas allí.

—Queríamos ofrecerle completa colaboración al Ministerio desde dentro del colegio. Para lo que necesiten —inventó rápidamente Daphne con una sonrisa confiada.

«Aplastado, séptimo piso frente a la Sala de los Menesteres», se repitió para sí misma volviendo la mirada al frente.

* * *

Tracey tardó algo más. A las dos de la mañana se abrió la puerta de su habitación en Hogwarts y vieron la oscura figura de Snape empujarla dentro del dormitorio.

—Espero que durante las próximas horas puedan quedarse las cinco en su dormitorio —gruñó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Evidentemente, ninguna de las cuatro había podido tumbarse para dormir sin Tracey (aunque Millicent tenía que reconocer que los ojos se le habían cerrado dos o tres minutos) y, al verla, se levantaron y la abrazaron sin decir nada. Estaba fría y algo mojada, como si hubiese estado muchas horas en la calle soportando las indolencias del mal tiempo inglés.

Millicent no recordaba la última vez que lo habían hecho.

Abrazarse.

* * *

—Y entonces, entró Granger hecha una furia y gritándole a Potter que era un hijo de escreguto —concluyó Daphne con una media sonrisa—. La verdad es que cuando volvieron pensé que no volveríamos a verte.

Tracey sonrió. Se había puesto un albornoz y enrollado el pelo con una toalla de color rosa chillón.

—Pues yo me he conocido —dijo—. Y a vosotras. Y a los chicos, los del futuro.

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su empapada túnica y sacó una caja negra enorme. El efecto fue, de por sí, impresionante. Se sentó frente a ellas y la abrió con gesto teatrero.

»Y os he traído un mensaje.

Las cuatro se inclinaron hacia delante. Cerca de una docena de cartas lacradas las miraban.

* * *

Pansy fue la primera en alargar el brazo y coger la suya. Su nombre estaba escrito en letra cursiva, con una «y» demasiado teatrera.

—¿Debería leerla en voz alta? —preguntó mirando el sello. Era el sello de la familia Malfoy.

—No —respondió Sally-Ane sin pensarlo.

—Sí —replicó Daphne—. Todas deberíamos. ¿Tú sabes lo que ponen, Tracey?

Tracey negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Aunque os aseguro que me moría de curiosidad. Venga, por favor.

Pansy se aclaró la garganta:

—«No es tu príncipe ideal, pero no te hagas la difícil y dale una oportunidad a Greg. Besará el suelo que pisas.

(El número de la lotería mágica del 4 de septiembre de 1998 es el 5201)».

El rostro de Pansy se iba congestionando según iba leyendo. Parpadeó confusa al terminar la carta y giró el pergamino, como para asegurarse de que aquella carta era para ella.

Millicent sonrió.

* * *

Fue la segunda en abrir su carta. Era su letra. Los palos alargados y los círculos pequeños y un poco apachurrados. La abrió con manos temblorosas.

—«De lo que más me he arrepentido siempre es de no haber participado en la resistencia a los Carrow. Habla con Ernie MacMillan cuando aparezcan las primeras pintadas».

Bajó la carta, lamentándose de haberla leído en voz alta. Pansy, que tenía la espalda apoyada en su cama y los brazos rodeando sus piernas, casi parecía distraída.

Pero eso no quitaba que le acabara de decir que MacMillan pertenecía a la resistencia.

Ni que ella quería participar.

* * *

—«No esperaré demasiado para tener hijos. Luego me arrepentiré».

Los ojos de Daphne volvieron a sobrevolar la hoja antes de encogerse de hombros y de girar la cabeza hacia Sally-Anne.

»Te toca.

Ella rompió el sello con manos temblorosas y parpadeó con cierta sorpresa.

—Vaya… son… exhaustivas.

Millicent alargó la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro.

—¿Es un examen?

—¿Te has mandado a ti misma un examen? —preguntó con sorpresa Pansy, girándose en redondo.

—Dice: «espero que esto nos ahorre varios años de nuestra vida. Vas a ser una jurista genial». Y luego son preguntas e indicaciones de qué libros podría conseguir las mejores respuestas. Para estudiarlo.

Pansy bufó.

Millicent no podría estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

—¿Y la tuya? —preguntó Daphne, mirando a Tracey.

—Es la caja —respondió cerrándola con un puñado de cartas todavía dentro.

Millicent parpadeó.

—Solo hay cuatro —observó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya.

—¿Quién faltaba?

Tracey apretó los labios brevemente y negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros en el proceso.

—Crabbe.

—Y él… ¿está? —balbuceó Sally-Anne.

—Yo no recuerdo haber leído su nombre —aportó Daphne.

—No lo sé. No me di cuenta de preguntar, como siempre está tan callado, ¿vale?

Tracey bajó la mirada, con una expresión de clara culpabilidad.

* * *

—¿Y no nos vas a leer tu caja? —preguntó Sally-Anne al cabo de un rato.

Se había tirado en el suelo, usando una mano como almohada y dejando reposar la otra (con la carta bien agarrada) sobre su estómago.

—No. Ya os lo contaré, dejadme que me la estudie.

Ninguna protestó. Estaban realmente cansadas.

* * *

—Creo que deberíamos escribirlos.

—¿Uh?

—Los nombres. —Daphne se incorporó—. Si no los escribo se me olvidarán los pocos que recuerdo y… tenemos que hacer algo.

—Ya escuchaste a Granger —replicó Millicent—, si lo hacemos…

—Ya hemos ido. Es imposible que todo sea igual, ¡Pansy se ha mandado el número de la lotería! Ya lo hemos cambiado todo. —Abrió su baúl y sacó pergamino, tinta y pluma—. De perdidos al río.

Resultó que Sally-Anne se acordaba de casi todos.

* * *

La primera pintada apareció en la segunda planta y Millicent jamás la vio. Sin embargo, el rumor le llegó a primera hora un martes y, en un descanso entre transformaciones y encantamientos, asaltó a Ernie MacMillan y a Susan Bones que iban caminando de la mano.

MacMillan entrecerró los ojos al verla y Bones se apartó todo lo que pudo. Como si quemara.

—He oído que seguís reclutando —dijo, intentando ignorar sus reacciones.

—No sé de qué me hablas —repuso, girándose en redondo y tirando de Bones.

—Pero… ¡yo quiero ayudaros! —farfulló dando un par de zancadas para alcanzarlos.

Sintió las miradas de ambos ametrallándola. Apretó los labios e intentó poner su expresión más segura, aunque no estaba demasiado segura de haberla conseguido.

—Te repito que no sé de qué me hablas. Pero, si lo supiera, no encuentro ningún motivo por el cuál querrías… lo que sea.

—O por el cuál nosotros te querríamos a ti.

La voz de Bones sonó como un hipido y Millicent la miró con cierta sorpresa. Tenía un rostro bobalicón y demasiado redondo. Pero estaba entera y de una pieza. Tragó saliva.

—No me voy a dar por vencida —dijo con seguridad.

Ellos la miraron un instante antes de darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino.

* * *

—¿Qué haces? —Sally-Anne se apoyó en la mesa del comedor y observó el pergamino que tenía Daphne entre las manos. Era un mapa del castillo, de la primera planta, y tenía varias anotaciones en él.

—Es imposible. Sesenta personas murieron aquí ese día —explicó ella en voz baja, para que nadie les oyera—. Apenas hemos conseguido recuperar los nombres de la mitad. Y… todo ocurre en todas partes. No podemos dividirnos tanto.

Pansy, que estaba sentada frente a ellas con una jarra de jugo de calabaza entre las manos, rio.

—Y ni siquiera sabéis cuándo ocurre cada cosa.

—No ayudas.

—No lo pretendía.

Daphne entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Tracey miró las cartas. No se había atrevido a entregárselas a los chicos. Había demasiadas cosas que explicar. Lo había ido dejando y dejando y, al final, había llegado noviembre demasiado rápido. Daphne le había preguntado a diario si se las había dado.

Pansy había intentado robárselas tres veces.

Pero, al fin, había decidido cómo solucionarlo. Ató la carta de Draco a la pata de una de las lechuzas del colegio y la soltó. Esperaba que se lo creyeran.

Y que no llegaran demasiado tarde.

* * *

Draco no dijo nada a la mañana siguiente al recibir su carta. En realidad, ninguno de los chicos lo hijo (aunque Zabini pegó un extraño jadeo al leer la suya). Tracey los observaba detrás del periódico (habían aparecido muertos tres magos sangre limpia. Las investigaciones apuntaban a terrorismo de sangresucias) y pudo ver perfectamente la mirada que le echó Draco a Crabbe.

Se mordió el labio. No se lo habían creído.

* * *

—Eres una pesada, que no —gruñó MacMillan al ver a Millicent.

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente al oír la fuerte risa de Pansy junto a ella.

—¿Ahora te rechaza el pomposo este? Vas de mal en peor, ¿eh, Millie?

Millicent frunció el ceño.

—Cállate —gruñó. Aunque las noticias de que Greg era su media naranja la habían suavizado mucho, Pansy jamás dejaría pasar una oportunidad para burlarse de otra persona.

—Oh, pobrecita. Que quiere ayudar y la rechazan.

Ensanchó su sonrisa al ver que la expresión de MacMillan se descomponía un poco.

—Merlín, así no me ayudas.

—Dejad a Ernie en paz —ordenó Bones apartando a Pansy de un empujón.

Quizá si no hubiese querido ahogarla con sus propias manos no se habría fijado como la expresión de Pansy cambiaba al ver a Bones pasar.

Y lo que más la descolocó fue no saber leerla.

Siempre había sido un libro abierto.

* * *

—No soy imbécil, tú nos atrapaste para Umbridge —le espetó MacMillan recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo con energía del aula.

Compartían casi todas las clases, para su desfortuna.

—Eso fue hace siglos —protestó Millicent siguiéndolo—. Era una buena oportunidad, no iba a dejarla escapar… sobre todo porque no se sabía nada.

MacMillan se detuvo de golpe y giró la cabeza.

—Me disculparás, pero si no me falla la memoria Harry Potter trajo consigo el cadáver de Cedric asegurando que Quién Tú Ya Sabes lo había asesinado.

Millicent entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, no teníamos manera de corroborar sus palabras. Podría haber revivido o él mismo podría hab…

Fue como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada. Entrecerró los ojos e infló las mejillas.

—Creo en las segundas oportunidades, Bulstrode. Pero no tengo claro que te merezcas ninguna.

—¡Por favor! —pidió siguiéndolo de cerca—. Necesito hacer algo y si me sigues rechazando sé que al final acabaré conformándome y abandonado.

MacMillan arqueó las cejas. Millicent pudo leerlo en sus ojos oscuros, ¡le estaba convenciendo!

»He necesitado reunir todo el valor que tenía para venir a ti.

—¿Y por qué yo?

Bufó.

—¿Y a quién voy a ir? ¿A Finnigan, a la Weasley? No, gracias.

Los hombros de MacMillan se relajaron.

—Te aseguro que si dejas esta pasar no habrá más. Hablaré con el resto y me aseguraré de que te den una oportunidad.

»El resto te lo dejo a ti.

* * *

Pansy se detuvo frente a la biblioteca. Había quedado allí con Draco. Miró sus pies. Sus zapatos perfectamete lustrados y sus calcetines a la misma altura. No se tenía que concentrar para ver entre las uniones de las grandes baldosas de piedra sangre.

Sintió un escalofrío. Qué tontería, ni que le importara.

Dio un paso adelante y sintió que toda la piel se le ponía de gallina.

Ya hablaría con Draco más tarde.

* * *

—Diles que yo también quiero ir —pidió Daphne, apoyándose en la columna. Millicent apenas la miró. Tenía todos los músculos tensados, era enero y Longbottom había desaparecido.

—Es peligroso.

—De mí no van a sospechar —protestó en un susurro—. Solo quiero ayudar. Evitar… todo lo que se pueda evitar.

Millicent lo sabía. Sabía que llevaba su enorme mapa del colegio siempre encima y la lista de a los que se suponía que debían salvar. Sabía que no paraba de añadir notas e ideas. Le obsesionaba y Millicent aún no sabía cómo iban a encararlo.

—Aún nos quedan cinco meses.

Como si eso significara algo.

* * *

—Mi yo del futuro me pidió que le salvara la vida al profesor Snape —confesó una mañana de domingo Tracey. La voz le tembló al decirlo—. Lo que me dio… bueno, eran instrucciones.

Se giró sobre sí misma, para mirar mejor a Daphne.

»¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo?

Daphne no respondió de inmediato a sus palabras. Solo se acercó a ella y sacó de su mochila las hojas.

—Lo añadiremos a la lista, ¿vale? Y haremos todo lo posible por lograrlo.

—Siempre me ha gustado —explicó, sintiéndose estúpida y un poco expuesta. Jamás se lo había contado. Hasta el año pasado había estado enamoriscada de su profesor de pociones.

Daphne se sentó junto a su cama y le agarró la mano, intentando conferirle ánimos.

—Lo que tenga que ser será.

Tracey asintió. Después de leer todas las cosas que había dicho Potter de él en el Profeta… Suspiró.

* * *

Millicent miró el muro y, tras asegurarse de que el corredor estaba vacío, sacó la brocha mágica de uno de los bolsillos de su capa y estiró el brazo. Sin necesidad de empaparla en pintura, las palabras «EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE SIGUE RECLUTANDO GENTE».

* * *

Pansy se giró en redondo al ver a Goyle sentado junto a Draco.

Lo que fuera que tenía pensado decirle podría esperar.

* * *

—Podríamos usar al ED —comentó Millicent abiertamente una mañana de abril. Hacía frío a pesar de que la estufa de su cuarto llevaba encendida toda la noche—. Para estar en todas partes.

—Claro, Millicent, te acercarás a los niñatos del ED y les dirás: ey, sé que alguno sale en esta lista. Pero, oye, podríamos intentar salvaros —se burló Pansy.

Al principio le habían prohibido estar cuando discutían sobre las cosas que iban a hacer. Pero, pronto se habían dado cuenta de que Pansy protestaría y sería cruel. Pero no iba a decir nada a nadie sobre ellas.

—A mí me parece buena idea, la verdad —asintió Daphne.

—¿Que cómo la he conseguido? Bueno, verás, es que he ido al futuro. Harry Potter me la dio.

—En eso tiene razón. —Millicent se sentó en su cama y notó como el peso de los muelles se hundía.

Tracey colocó su enorme caja negra sobre sus rodillas.

—En realidad, tenemos una prueba.

* * *

—No sé de dónde has sacado esto, Bulstrode. —Finnigan la miró. Tenía el rostro completamente inflamado, lo cual no ayudaba a apaciguar el trato despectivo que le solía dedicar—. Aunque tengo que reconocer que te lo has currado, pero por mí si muere ese cabrón… mejor.

La chica Weasley y Longbottom estaban ojeando los diferentes recortes con curiosidad. Ninguno de los dos tenía buena cara.

—Yo creo que es verdad —opinó Lovegood observándola seriamente—. ¿Para qué iba a mentirnos? Sabremos en seguida si es verdad. Si el día dos Harry aparece en el colegio…

Estaban en una parte reservada dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres. La sala, de color rojo, amarillo y azul refugiaba a los alumnos que veían sus vidas amenazadas dentro del colegio.

Y cada día eran más.

—Daphne ha hecho esto. —Se lo dio a Lovegood. Era la única que había querido creerla—. Nos trajimos un puñado de nombres y…

Señaló los nombres colocados junto con las anotaciones de sus muertes.

—Elijah Smurrow. Tercera planta, maldición asesina.

—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con eso? —preguntó Finnigan—. ¿Evitamos que esas personas vayan a esas plantas o qué pretendes?

Millicent abrió la boca cuando la Weasley jadeó con cierta sorpresa, sacando uno de los recortes.

—«Ginny y Harry Potter presentan al mundo a Albus Severus» —leyó en voz alta. Longbottom, apoyado sobre su hombro, tenía la mirada fija en el artículo.

—«El jefe de aurores Harry Potter reafirma su postura sobre la figura de Severus Snape al llamar a su segundo hijo como él. "Severus Snape fue un hombre valiente, que sacrificó mucho para que venciéramos a Voldemort. Es un insulto a sus sacrificios que Rita Skeeter vaya a publicar la segunda parte de ese infame libro", declaró a este periódico».

Millicent soltó el aire que hasta el momento había contenido sin darse cuenta.

Agradeció internamente a la obsesión de la Tracey del futuro.

* * *

Cuando Neville vio a Harry al otro lado del túnel, por Merlín, estuvo a punto de cagarse en los pantalones.

Por suerte, Ginny había insistido en trazar un plan para salvar a todos los que pudieran y todos sabrían qué se esperaba de ellos.

* * *

Pansy no señaló a Potter aquella noche.

No tenía ningún sentido hacerlo, porque si lo hacía tendría que señalar a sus amigas. Y ni siquiera ella tenía tan poco corazón.

* * *

—Potter, espera. Toma esto.

Tracey dejó un vial de poción sobre su mano. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a extenderla.

»Úsala. Sálvale la vida.

Él bajó la mirada hacia el vial y parpadeó.

—¿Perdona?

—Es una poción curativa. Cerrará sus heridas y eliminará el veneno. Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Se giró y salió disparada. Tenía que buscar a Daphne. Había demasiado que hacer.

* * *

Draco se detuvo frente la gran puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Encuentras tu varita, Crabbe? —le gritó desde ella.

—Debería estar aquí —gruñó él lo suficientemente lejos de ella. Draco dejó escapar el aire de sus labios y dudó si hacerlo.

Empezaba a materializarse que no podía ser una broma suya. No podía…

Cerró la puerta mágicamente y se apoyó sobre ella.

«Quítale la varita y encierra a Vincent el 2 de mayo o morirá. Y será tu culpa».

—¿Y en el baño?

* * *

—Necesito decirte una cosa. —Ginny agarró a Fred fuertemente por el antebrazo.

—No. Es demasiado peligroso —le replicó sin esperar una respuesta—. Y sí, sé que eres fuerte y valiente y que te vales tú sola. Pero también eres mi hermana y no quiero que te pase nada. Eres la esperanza de la familia.

Ginny relajó la expresión y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Te quiero —«y no te acerques al séptimo piso».

Fred la apretujó contra su pecho.

»Y sé que te parecerá una locura, pero… no te acerques al séptimo piso. Yo…

* * *

Daphne se apretujó contra la pared, levantó la varita y susurró:

— _Confundo_.

El cuerpo de Lupin cayó como si fuera un peso muerto. Primero sus rodillas, que chocaron contra el suelo. Y después la cara, que rebotó graciosamente contra el suelo.

Finnigan, a su lado, hizo lo mismo con la mujer que le acompañaba. Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, giró su tronco y levantó su varita. Pero cayó como si fuera un peso muerto.

—¿Será suficiente?

—Eso espero. Venga, tenemos que seguir.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Merlín, en lugar de luchar contra ellos estamos derribando a nuestros mejores… ¡Espera, mujer!

* * *

Pansy caminó subió el último tramo de escaleras temblando de pies a cabeza. Se sentía mareada y no sabía por qué se había girado. Había tenido su oportunidad de huir y, en su lugar, allí estaba.

La biblioteca.

Sus gritos la habían acompañado por gran parte de la escalera. Habían conseguido que el corazón se le parara y que apenas pudiera respirar. La cara herida de Bones flotaba sobre su cabeza. Nadie había ido a ayudarla.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

La había conocido. Claro que sí.

—¡Eh, tú! —le gritó al verle. Era una figura negra y la idiota de Bones estaba pegada a la pared, a medio metro del suelo. Desde allí podía ver su rostro manchado por la sangre.

El hombre se giró sobre sus talones y Pansy apretó la varita entre sus dedos. No parpadeó. No retrocedió. Se contentó con levantar el rostro e intentó poner su expresión más segura.

»Ahí abajo se está poniendo realmente feo. Creo que necesitan toda la ayuda.

Notó la mirada petrificada sobre ella de Bones. Y la del hombre detrás de la máscara.

Pero aguantó.

* * *

Millicent bajó de tres en tres las escaleras hasta la gran entrada y se detuvo de golpe. Miró a ambos lados antes de atravesarlo, dispuesta a seguir luchando.

* * *

«Martha Hopkin. Maldición asesina, en el corredor de la primera planta», se repitió Sally-Anne asomando la cabeza por la esquina. Todavía no había llegado nadie. Tomó aire y esperó. Sentía que las manos le temblaban y estaban húmedas. Apretó los puños, intentando controlar su nerviosismo. Justo igual que antes de un examen.

Volvió a asomar la cabeza y ahí estaba. Era una mujer y debería tener cerca de los cuarenta años. Vestía ropa claramente muggle y corría con bastante ímpetu.

Sally-Anne le salió al paso.

—¡Espera, no puedes entrar ahí! —le gritó alargando el brazo.

Ella giró la cabeza, sorprendida de que hubiera salido de la nada. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y debía de haber perdido su varita.

—Vamos, deprisa —la apremió Martha, agarrándola de la muñeca y tirando de ella.

—¡No, espera! —Sally-Anne intentó soltarse, pero la mujer la había agarrado con demasiada fuerza y, durante unos instantes, ninguna de las dos se movió.

—¡Cómo quieras! —explotó ella, soltándole la mano y siguiendo su camino.

—¡No! —exclamó Sally-Anne. Pero ya se había ido.

Suspiró apoyándose contra la pared y entrecerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, lo único que vio fue una luz verde.

* * *

Daphne se encargó de tapar el cuerpo con una de las mantas que estaban repartiendo. Ninguna de las cuatro dijo nada, no hacía falta. Millicent se mantuvo quieta. Le dolían todos los músculos de la espalda y estaba muerta de sueño, pero no habría podido.

A su alrededor había medio centenar de camillas iguales. Con cuerpos quietos y pulcras sábanas blancas tapándolas. Giró un poco la cabeza. Fred Weasley estaba abrazando a su hermana pequeña con gesto de alivio y de felicidad.

Apartó la mirada rápidamente. Granger tenía razón.

Habían salvado a unos pocos.

¿A qué precio?

* * *

fin.


End file.
